Digital video streams can represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video is used for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, and sharing of user-generated videos. Digital video can be encoded into video streams using formats such as VPx, H.264, MPEG, MJPEG, and/or others.